


Pizza With A Mafia Boss

by VioletAuthor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Mafia AU, Other, Pizza, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyHuman/Mafia Boss!SpinelA planned lunch with a friend takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader
Kudos: 8





	Pizza With A Mafia Boss

Just a normal outing with a friend from work, that what you thought you'd have. Sitting down at the table they reserved for you and just waiting for them to arrive. 15 minutes late, a half hour, one hour, two, your phone was nearly out of battery by then, and you didn't bring any money either, your friend said they were going to cover the costs for everything. The waiter came by once more to take your order, and with a starving belly you ordered a whole pizza to eat in frustration. To your surprise, right after ordering, someone sat in the booth with you, and in front of you was a lady with skin as smooth as silk and colored a deep earthen brown, large sunglasses hid her face which was framed by her tightly curled hair, it was large enough that it looked like a writhing void you could have gotten lost in if you had a chance to touch it. The way she sat in front of you, decked out in a black suit and pink tie, she clearly had confidence in spades. She looked like she was about to play war with a full deck against you with your empty hands and all your money in the pot. Her blank expression unsettled you as a shiver went up your spine.

"You can tell they won't be coming to see you, right?"

Rather than question her, you just nodded.

"Figures, people like that aren't too keen on giving others any respect. Do you mind if I have a bite with you?"

You lean back in your chair, telling her yes after a couple seconds of mulling it over, she looked like she had cash anyways, you wouldn't have to dine and dash like you planned.  
When the pizza came, she was the first to take a slice.

"I know you don't have any money on you, but don't worry, I'll cover the bill this time, and next time as well, if you hear me out", She said on finishing her first slice, you hadn't taken one yet. You nod to her.

"Good, I'll keep it short. I need someone to help me... blow off some steam, someone pretty, someone cute. Someone I could see myself... Spending a long time with, someone like you."

You nearly choke on your own breath with you stifling your laughter at such a notion, she takes her sunglasses off to look you directly in the eyes.

"Laugh at the truth all you want, but you aren't walking out of here alone.", she sounded firm in the last sentence, she really meant it, and you're starting to get nervous from all this, time to do what you do best, run away.

So you pick yourself up, thank her for the offer, and bolt for the door, you hear the snap of fingers behind you, and a car pulls up an inch from the door, blocking the exit, the blacked out windows reflecting your terrified expression back at you.

"Did you listen to what I said? You aren't walking out alone, I thought you'd understand that that meant you wouldn't be leaving without me"

She stood, and calmly walked over to you, pinning you against the blocked door by her sheer presence, you didn't notice it before but she was much taller than you, and she was definitely using that to her advantage in this little talk she was having with you.

"I need you, and I'm not going to let you slip away, don't try to run from me, I already know where you live, and where you work. You'd be surprised how much information you can get just from someone's license plate. So I'm asking you formally now, and I expect you to say yes."

A pause, she took a breath, a deep one, and as her chest heaved you could see just how her bust strained against the fabric of her suit, and she actually undid a few buttons on the undershirt before asking you.

"Will you let me be your girlfriend?"

You stammered for a response, and fearfully nodded, prompting her to lean down and force a kiss to you lips while she gripped you by the shirt. and when she was done, another command.

"Now let's sit down and enjoy our first date, I'd rather you not go hungry. and with me, you won't have to worry about a thing."

You sat, feeling butterflies in your stomach, did you just fall in love with her?


End file.
